The Silver Girl
by Val Loyard
Summary: Saat liburan musim panas menuju tahun ajaran ke-tiga, Harry mendapat tetangga baru dari rumah nomor lima. Hanya seorang gadis berambut perak yang seumuran dengannya, tanpa orang tua, tanpa adanya kerabat yang lain. Hanya dia. ABANDONED.
1. Tetangga Baru

_Valia Ramadhani_

_Present_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The Silver Girl**_

_._

_._

_._

Itu adalah malam hari ketika Harry melihat sebuah taksi memasuki pekarangan rumah nomor lima yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

Sekitar jam dua lebih, Harry habis mengerjakan tugas essay Sejarah Sihir dari professor Bins ketika ia mendengar suara deruan sebuah mobil. Karena penasaran, ia mengintip dari jendela. Rupanya ada sebuah taksi yang berhenti di depan rumah di sampingnya, rumah nomor lima.

Saat itu gelap, tapi Harry melihat dengan jelas. Gadis yang terlihat memiliki umur tak jauh darinya turun dari taksi itu. Rambut nya keriting berwarna perak, kontras dengan malam hari yang gelap. Ia sedang menunggu supir taksi yang tengah menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil. Koper itu lumayan besar juga.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa malam malam begini gadis itu mengunjungi rumah nomor lima di Privet Drive? Dan bukankah rumah itu kosong tak berpenghuni?

Oh! Harry pernah tak sengaja mendengar bibi Petunia menggosip tentang rumah nomor lima yang akan di huni sebentar lagi, tapi tidak mungkin jika penghuni baru itu adalah seorang anak yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya kan? Bahkan Harry yakin umur gadis itu malah lebih muda darinya karena badan si gadis yang lebih kecil darinya, sedangkan Harry saja belum genap 13 tahun. Tak mungkin kan?

Karena penasaran, Harry mencoba mengintip sekali lagi dan betapa mengejutkannya.

Gadis perak itu tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya.

**\--oOo--**

Pagi datang dan Harry begitu malas untuk terbangun. Semalam, saat tau bahwa gadis itu sepertinya sadar tengah di awasi olehnya (setidaknya begitulah pikirnya), Harry tidak bisa tidur karena berpikir betapa memalukannya ia karena ketauan mengintip.

Memang harusnya tidak ada yang patut untuk di permalukan, tapi setidaknya ia mengawasi seorang gadis malam hari untuk pertama kalinya dan ia ketahuan oleh target langsung.

Huh, ia ingin tidur lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena ocehan bibi Petunia sudah menggelegar menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry turun dari kamarnya dan mendengar bibi Petunia sedang mengoceh pada paman Vernon tentang tetangga baru mereka, yang Harry yakin pasti gadis perak itu.

"... dia cukup sopan, dan dia sangat cantik. Sepertinya aku akan coba mendekatkan Duddy kita kepadanya, siapa tau dia bisa menjadi menantu keluarga Dursley."

Harry berjengit mendengarnya. Merlin, Dudley bahkan masih tiga belas! Dan Harry yakin gadis itu takkan mau, mengingat seperti apa bentuk kan Dudley. Harry langsung meringis tanpa sadar. _Ya, pasti gadis itu takkan mau._

"Itu bagus. Kenapa tidak kau undang saja ia untuk makan malam disini, Petunia?" Paman Vernon sepertinya menanggapi nya dengan baik, ia bahkan memberikan usulan seperti itu.

"Oh, kau benar. Aku akan mengundangnya nanti. Duddy ku harus tampak sempurna untuk dapat memikat gadis itu." Bibi Petunia tampak begitu antusias, bahkan Dudley nampaknya tertarik dengan si tetangga baru. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, kau!" Tampaknya paman Vernon sudah sadar akan kehadirannya di meja makan, "buang plastik sampah itu."

Harry mau tidak mau harus menurutinya. Ia berjalan tanpa suara mengambil plastik penuh berisi sampah itu menuju ke halaman untuk di taruh di tong sampah. Hari ini hari selasa, dan truk sampah biasa datang jam sepuluh nanti.

Saat tengah mengurus sampah sampah itu di dalam tong. Harry melihat tangan lain yang tengah memasukan plastik sampah. Tangan yang putih dan mulus.

Harry mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu dan langsung di sambut oleh sepasang manik abu abu yang berada di kontur wajah asia. Surai berwarna perak pun tengah menari nari di sekitar wajah itu karena tertiup angin lembut.

"Halo." Ucap gadis itu.

Harry kikuk. Ia takut benar benar ketahuan mengintip semalam.

"H-halo." Balas nya sembari memaksa tersenyum.

"Kau dari rumah nomor empat kan? Aku Valerie Kim. Tetangga baru mu di rumah nomor lima." Ucap gadis itu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Harry membalasnya, "Aku Harry Potter. Well, um- selamat datang?" Harry malah terkesan bertanya daripada menyambut. Dia jarang berkenalan dengan orang biasa soalnya (atau dalam hal ini; muggle).

"Terima kasih. Kau tinggal di rumah keluarga Dursley, kan? Nama belakangmu berbeda?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran, setelah mereka melepas jabat tangan.

"_Well_, yah- aku anak dari adik mrs. Dursley." Jawab Harry sambil menggosok tengkuknya. Topik ini agak tidak nyaman sebetulnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Gadis perak itu mengangguk. Dan Harry tidak tau apa yang ia mengerti.

"Sepertinya kita seumuran ya? Berapa umurmu?" Gadis itu mencoba mendapat topik lagi untuk berbicara padanya.

"Oh," Harry agak terkejut di beri pertanyaan seperti itu, "umurku tiga belas." _Lebih tepatnya saat tengah malam nanti_. Harry melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Wah, aku juga tiga belas. Setidaknya saat awal musim dingin nanti."

"Ouh, umur kita tak berbeda begitu jauh, ya?" Hanya itu komentar Harry. Ia merasa canggung mengobrol dengan orang baru.

"Kau sekolah di mana, Harry?" Nah, pertanyaan yang tidak di sangka sangka muncul.

"Oh! Itu... em..." apa yang mesti ia jawab? Tak mungkin ia jawab ia bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, kan?

Gadis itu terlihat menunggu. Harry sudah mengeluarkan sebutir keringat dingin saat tiba tiba panggilan menggelegar dari paman Vernon terdengar.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Paman memanggilku." Ucap Harry tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit lega.

"Oh? Oke." Dia terlihat agak kecewa,"senang berkenalan dengan mu Harry, kuharap kita dapat berteman baik." Ucap gadis perak itu kemudian.

"Ya, senang berkenalan dengan mu juga, Valerie."

Harry masuk ke rumah dengan perasaan aneh; seakan ada kupu kupu yang menggelitik di perut nya. Mungkin karena untuk pertama kalinya, ada muggle yang tak menganggapnya aneh.

**\--oOo--**

Makan malam yang ditunggu keluarga Dursley akhirnya tiba. Bibi Petunia memasak beberapa makanan mewah dalam rangka untuk membuat tetangga baru terkesan. Dudley juga telah didandani untuk menarik perhatian si gadis perak.

Harry juga akan ikut dalam acara makan malam ini. Sebenarnya, bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon sama sekali tak ingin dia hadir. Tetapi karena Valerie -si tetangga baru- sudah tau tentang keberadaannya, Harry di harus kan ikut serta. Ia wajib menjaga sikap juga keabnormalannya (dalam hal ini; sihir). Mereka tak ingin ada kesalahan yang membuat gadis perak itu tak ingin dekat dengan keluarga Dursley.

"Oke, semua siap." Bibi Petunia memandang puas kerja kerasnya di meja makan, "Duddy, kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?"

Dudley mengangguk, "aku akan membukakan pintu dan berkata 'silahkan masuk, Valerie. Selamat datang di rumah kami.'" Dudley memperagakan apa yang sudah ibunya ajarkan. Sejujurnya, Harry agak geli melihatnya.

"Bagus, sayang. Apalagi?" Tanya bibi Petunia lagi.

"Lalu aku akan coba memujinya cantik, dan aku akan menarik kursi untuknya duduk."

"Bagus, nak." Puji paman Vernon bangga. "Dan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia menyalak ke arah Harry.

"Aku akan diam tak bersuara seolah olah tak ada disini." Jawab Harry memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dan jangan macam macam!" Paman Vernon mengancam.

Bel rumah berbunyi Setelah nya. Dudley segera pergi untuk melancarkan aksinya memikat tetangga baru. Harry bisa mendengar langkah langkah mendekat dan ia berbalik untuk melihat.

Dudley berjalan beriringan dengan Valerie menuju meja makan. Sangat lucu melihatnya, mereka sangat kontras, Dudley yang besar nya melebihi bola pantai dengan Valerie yang mungil. Harry tak lagi memperhatikan itu, ia memilih memperhatikan penampilan gadis perak.

Gadis itu memakai gaun berwarna biru berlengan setengah tiang yang terlihat simple, rambut perak se-pinggang nya ia biarkan tergerai dan jatuh lembut di belakang tubuhnya, dan ada sebuah pin hair berwarna biru polos yang menjepit poni gadis itu. Cantik.

"Silahkan duduk, Valerie." Suara Dudley menyadarkan nya. Ia melihat Valerie duduk di kursi yang telah Dudley tarik.

"Terima kasih, Dudley." Ucap Valerie tersenyum.

"Hanya ini yang kami punya untuk makan malam, maaf jika tak sesuai denganmu Valerie." Ucap bibi Petunia dengan nada menyesal yang Harry yakin itu dibuat buat.

"Tidak apa apa mrs. Dursley. Hanya dengan undangan makan malam pun sudah cukup untukku. Aku jadi tidak makan sendirian sekarang." Valerie menyanggah dengan tersenyum manis.

"Oh, sayang. Kau bisa kesini kapan saja." Harry ingin muntah. Sejak kapan bibi Petunia jadi ramah pada orang?

"Terima kasih mrs. Dursley."

Makan malam pun dimulai. Semua dilalui dalam hening, sesekali ada percakapan kecil antara bibi Petunia dan Valerie. Harry melihat bahkan Dudley menjaga makannya, pasti untuk menjaga image. Siapa yang mau dengan pria gendut yang makannya seperti babi?

"Jadi, nak, kau tinggal sendirian dirumah itu?" Paman Vernon akhirnya ikut dalam percakapan setelah makan malam.

Valerie membersihkan bibirnya memakai serbet dengan gerakan anggun. Harry melihatnya sangat dewasa, seakan bukan anak yang berumur tiga belas seperti yang dia katakan di depan tadi pagi.

"Ya, mr. Dursley. Saya tinggal sendiri disana." Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau mau puding, Valerie?" Bibi Petunia menawarkan puding coklat yang sebenarnya dibuat untuk Dudley tadi.

"Terima kasih, mrs. Dursley. Tapi sepertinya perutku sudah menampung banyak malam ini." Sekali lagi, Harry melihat sosok dewasa didalam diri gadis perak itu ketika dia menolak dengan halus.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri, nak? Memangnya kemana orang tua mu?" Paman Vernon kembali menarik topik tentang tetangga baru.

"Orang tua ku sudah pergi mr. Dursley, mereka sudah pergi." Dia menjeda dengan tersenyum, "dan aku tinggal disini sendiri karena ingin menenangkan diri, paman ku pun sudah setuju akan hal ini."

Harry tertegun dengan informasi ini. Ia kira gadis perak itu hanya tiba lebih awal dari keluarganya, Harry sama sekali tak pernah menyangka kalau gadis itu bernasib sama dengannya. Ditinggal kedua orang tua.

"Oh, _dear_. Kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai orang tua kalau begitu." Ucapan bibi Petunia membuat Harry mendengus. Dia yang keponakannya sendiri saja tidak diperlakukan baik, kenapa harus orang luar?

"Terima kasih mrs. Dursley."

Semua kembali diam setelahnya. Harry melihat Valerie memperhatikan jam tangan nya.

"Oh! Kupikir aku harus pulang, ini sudah larut." Ucapnya kepada bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon seraya bangkit dari kursi.

"Bagaimana jika Dudley mengantarmu, Valerie?" Bibi Petunia menawarkan.

Valerie melihat ke arah Dudley yang tengah memperhatikan pudingnya dengan sayang.

"Kurasa Dudley masih ingin menikmati makanan penutupnya, mrs. Dursley." Valerie lagi lagi tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika Harry saja yang mengantarku? Kau sudah selesai bukan, Harry?"

Harry mendongak terkejut saat namanya disebut. Ia pikir ini tak ada dalam rancangan. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Tak mungkin bila menolak, kan?

"Er- tentu..." jawabnya tak yakin.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu mr and mrs. Dursley. Terima kasih makan malamnya."

Mr. dan mrs. Dursley tidak punya pilihan selain meng-iya-kan. Setelah melihat mereka mengangguk, Valerie berjalan pulang dengan Harry di belakangnya.

"Jangan jalan di belakang ku, Harry, kau bukan penjaga ku." Harry melihat ada binaran geli dimata abu abu itu. Ia segera menyetarakan langkahnya dengan si gadis perak karena ia juga tak mau di katai sebagai penjaga.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan lambat dan hening. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama perjalanan. Keadaan sangat canggung (setidaknya bagi Harry) sampai akhirnya Valerie berhenti. Mereka sudah di depan rumahnya.

"Kau mau mampir, Harry?" Tanya nya ramah. Harry hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Okay. Kau bisa datang kapan saja, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu." Harry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Well, tak banyak yang menawarinya berkunjung di dunia muggle, jadi ia bingung mau bereaksi apa.

"Selamat malam, Harry."

"Selamat malam juga untukmu, Valerie."

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

**Woaaaah...! Gak nyangka bakal coba publish juga! hehe...****Ini pertama kalinya aku coba publish cerita di ffn. Agak ragu sih, tapi akhirnya nekat juga :D****Cerita ini berlandaskan canon di buku ya, hanya ada penambahan satu karakter oc berupa silver girl aja. Ini sebagai perwujudan dari beberapa fangilrs HP yang sangat ingin berada di dalam cerita untuk menjadi tokohnya. Dan aku termasuk salah satunya, huhuuu... TT**


	2. Tragedi Bibi Marge

Harry menarik napas dalam dalam dan bersandar di dinding luar dapur. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak kehilangan kendali sampai membuat sesuatu meledak seperti itu. Kalau saja bibi Marge tidak menjelek jelekkan ibunya, mungkin hal seperti itu takkan terjadi.

Yah, siapa yang tidak akan marah jika ibumu disama samakan dengan induk anjing? Tentu saja Harry marah, hal itu memicu sihirnya menggelegak dan membuat gelas anggur yang tengah dipegang bibi Marge pecah seketika.

Tidak. Harry harus tenang. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi lagi. Formulir Hogsmeade lah taruhannya, dan ia ingin formulir itu ditanda tangani agar ia dapat pergi bersama Ron dan Hermione.

Yah, ia mendapat kiriman formulir itu tiga hari yang lalu. Tepat satu jam setelah ulang tahunnya. Harry sangat senang. Tentu saja ia ingin pergi ke satu satunya desa sihir non muggle di inggris dan bersenang senang di sana.

Dan perlu diingat, formulir Hogsmeade bukanlah satu satunya yang ia pertaruhkan disini, Harry bisa saja berurusan dengan kementrian.

Harry masih dibawah umur dan menurut undang undang sihir, ia tidak boleh menggunakan sihir diluar sekolah. Riwayat masa lalunya juga tidak bisa dibilang bersih. Baru musim panas lalu ia mendapat peringatan resmi yang jelas jelas mengatakan bila kementrian mendengar ada sihir lagi di Privet Drive, maka Harry akan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

Didengarnya keluarga Dursley meninggalkan meja, Harry bergegas meninggalkan rumah. Ia butuh ketenangan omong omong.

Saat berada di halaman yang berada tepat disamping rumah nomor lima, Harry melihatnya. Si gadis perak yang merupakan tetangga barunya itu tengah mengadakan piknik kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Valerie memakai jaket tanpa retsleting kesukaannya yang kali ini berwarna putih. Dia duduk di bawah pohon beserta dengan makanan dan minuman ringan di sekelilingnya. Tangannya tengah memainkan sebuah gitar putih yang ada di pangkuannya sembari bernyanyi.

Meski tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang di nyanyikan si gadis perak, Harry tetap mendengarkan. Dia seolah terhipnotis dengan suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Seakan alam mendukung, sinar mentari musim panas pun menyorot nya dengan indah. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut keriting peraknya, menambah kesan menyejukkan bila dilihat.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa Harry gambarkan untuk Valerie saat ini. Cantik. Dan Harry terkekeh geli karena pikiran itu.

Merlin! Dia bahkan baru tiga belas, belum saat nya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Apalagi dia masih jadi incaran Voldemort sekarang.

"Hey, Harry! Kenapa kau tertawa di situ?" Harry tersentak. Dia ketahuan tetangga barunya. Mata gadis itu memicing. "Kau menertawakan suara ku, ya? Suara ku jelek, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak," Harry cepat cepat membantah. "Suaramu bagus, kok."

Gadis itu masih memicing. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya kembali ceria. Dia melambaikan tangannya, meminta Harry untuk bergabung dengan piknik kecilnya.

"Kau pandai memainkan gitar," puji Harry, ketika ia mengambil tempat di hadapan gadis itu untuk bergabung dengan piknik kecilnya.

"Ah, biasa saja kok." Valerie merendah.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti satu pun kata dari lagu itu," kata Harry polos, membuat Valerie tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, itu kan bahasa korea," katanya. "Mau dengar versi inggris nya?"

Harry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis perak itu pun kembali memainkan gitarnya.

There is a song inside my heart

And it's longing to be played

So I'm taking up my old guitar today~

I have only one request

Hear me out as I confess

All the feelings I never could say~

Sekali lagi, Harry merasa terhipnotis dengan suara gadis perak di hadapannya. Tapi Harry menikmati itu.

My unending love for you, hollow words cannot describe

At times I hide behind a wall of pride

I'm standing in the open, although it's hard to do~

So listen carefully, I'll sing for you

Yeah, Harry mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Seperti apa yang diminta dari lirik lagu itu. Dan detik berikutnya, dia tertegun.

The way you cry, the way you smile

Will you ever know how much they mean to me~?

Words I regret, and the pain they left

Can I take it away?

Let me try to, now I'll sing for you~, sing for you~

And I hope it'll bring~ happiness

Bolehkah dia berharap lagu itu untuknya? Lirik lagu itu begitu telak memukul hatinya. Mengingatkan dia akan perlakuan keluarga Dursley yang menganggap dia tak berharga, juga orang orang dunia sihir yang menganggap dia Harry Potter si-anak-yang-bertahan-hidup, bukan Harry.

When tomorrow has begun

And you rise with the sun

Though I'll act the same as before

Gadis perak itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang terkembang. Membuat Harry merasa... entahlah, dihargai karena itu dirinya sendiri?

I meant it when I said

That you're an angel heaven sent~

Gadis itu kembali menghayati lagunya.

Every day I am blessed

So I'm here to confess

With the song from my heart

The way you cry, the way you smile

Will you ever know how much they mean to me?

Please keep my words in your memory

If you ever forget, then I'll tell you again~

Kembali. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya. Dengan ekspresi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Yes, I promise that I'll sing for you, sing for you

Listen carefully, I'll sing for you...

Gadis perak itu selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Dia menatap dalam ke mata Harry. Manik kelabu bertemu dengan hijau cemerlang, saling mengirim sinyal untuk suatu kehangatan. Mereka berdua terjebak hening, sampai akhirnya Valerie bersuara.

"Kau berharga, Harry. Tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan orang orang, kau tetaplah berharga." Kata gadis perak itu, tersenyum lembut. "Lebih baik untuk memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan dari pada hal hal sampah seperti itu."

Saat itu Harry sadar. Gadis perak di hadapannya dapat membaca dirinya bagaikan buku terbuka. Mencari apa yang salah dalam tulisan di buku, kemudian menghapus dan membubuhkan suatu hal yang dapat memperbaiki si buku, secara suka rela.

"Terima kasih, Valerie."

.oOo.

Harry melewatkan hari hari berikutnya dengan memaksakan diri untuk memikirkan buku panduan dan sapu-hal yang menurut Harry menyenangkan, seperti apa yang disarankan Valerie- setiap kali bibi Marge mengomelinya. Yah, meskipun pandangan Harry jadi kosong menerawang, karena bibi Marge menyuarakan pendapat bahwa Harry menderita lemah mental.

Akhirnya setelah lama ditunggu, tibalah malam terakhir bibi Marge dirumah itu. Keluarga Dursley mengadakan makan malam sebagai tanda perpisahan dengan mengundang Valerie sebagai tamu. Bibi Marge lah yang meminta nya sendiri. Ia bilang ingin makan bersama anak perempuan yang ingin dijodohkan dengan keponakan tersayangnya. Harry ingin muntah mendengarnya.

Bibi Petunia memasak makanan "wah" untuk makan malam dan paman Vernon membuka beberapa botol anggur. Mereka menikmati sup dan ikan salem tanpa sekalipun menyebut kesalahan Harry. Saat makan pai lemon, mereka dibuat bosan dengan paman Vernon yang bercerita tentang Grunnings dan perusahaan bor nya. Kemudian bibi Petunia membuat sebuah kopi dan susu untuk Valerie, sedangkan paman Vernon membuka sebotol brandy.

"Kau tergoda, Marge?"

Bibi Marge sudah agak terlalu banyak minum anggur. Mukanya yang besar sudah sangat merah.

"Sedikit saja kalau begitu..." katanya terkekeh, "tambah lagi... sedikit lagi... nah, begitu."

Dudley sedang makan potongan pai nya yang ke empat, sepertinya ia lupa ada Valerie disini. Bibi Petunia meminum kopi dengan kelingking mencuat. Dan Valerie terlihat menikmati susu nya dengan tenang. Harry sebetulnya sudah ingin menghilang ke dalam kamarnya, tetapi mata kecil paman Vernon menatapnya dengan marah. Dan ia tau dia harus duduk di situ sampai acara makan malam berakhir. Untung ada Valerie disini yang selalu tersenyum menenangkan ke arahnya.

"Aah..." kata bibi Marge, mendecakkan bibir dan meletakkan gelas brandy nya, "kau suka makan malam disini, Valerie?" Bibi Marge menoleh kearah Valerie yang disebelahnya.

"Tentu, bibi Marge. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku." Oh yeah, Valerie juga dipaksa untuk menyebutnya bibi seumur hidupnya. Sama seperti Harry.

"Kapanpun, dear. Kapanpun." Bibi Marge kembali meminum brandy nya hingga gelas itu kosong. Ia bersendawa keras dan mengelus perut besarnya.

"Aku selalu suka melihat anak yang berukuran sehat," bibi Marge meneruskan, mengedip kepada Dudley, "kau lihat, Valerie. Dudley akan menjadi laki laki berukuran layak, sama seperti ayahnya. Kau tak perlu ragu."

Harry, untuk pertama kalinya melihat ada kernyitan di dahi beserta tatapan aneh dari wajah Valerie. Sejauh ini, gadis perak itu selalu tersenyum manis. Jujur, Harry cukup puas melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ya, aku mau brandy sedikit lagi Vernon..." paman Vernon lekas mengisi gelas kosong bibi Marge, yang habis lagi dalam sekali teguk.

"Kalau anak yang satu ini..." dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Harry, yang langsung merasa perutnya kencang. Buku panduan dan demi Valerie, pikirnya cepat.

"Yang mukanya kejam dan kerdil ini. Anjing juga ada yang begitu. Tahun lalu kusuruh kolonel Fubster uuntuk menenggelamkan yang seperti itu. Anjing jembel. Lemah. Turunan kelas rendah."

Harry berusaha mengingat halaman dua belas bukunya: Mantra untuk Menyembuhkan Sapu yang Malas Berbalik.

"Asalnya dari darah, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin. Darah buruk pasti kelihatan. Bukannya aku menjelek jelekkan keluargamu Petunia." Dia mengelus tangan bibi Petunia dengan tangannya yang seperti sekop, "tapi adikmu telur yang busuk. Mereka selalu ada dalam keluarga yang terbaik. Kemudian dia kabur dengan orang kelas rendah tak berguna, dan ini hasilnya di depan kita."

Harry menatap piringnya, dering aneh memenuhi telinganya. Pegang sapumu erat erat pada ujungnya. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa kelanjutannya. Suara bibi Marge seakan masuk kedalam dirinya seperti bor paman Vernon.

"Si Potter ini," kata bibi Marge keras keras, menyambar botol brandy dan menuangkannya ke gelas beserta di atas taplak meja, "kalian tidak pernah bercerita apa pekerjaannya."

Paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia tampak tegang sekali. Dudley bahkan mendongak dari pai nya, melongo menatap orang tuanya. Sedikit aneh Harry rasakan begitu melihat wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dari Valerie.

"Dia- tidak bekerja." Kata paman Vernon, setengah melirik Harry, "tidak punya pekerjaan."

"Seperti yang kuduga!" Seru bibi Marge. Menenggak brandy nya banyak banyak dan menyeka dagu dengan lengannya, "kau dengar ini Valerie, ini aku beri nasehat untuk anak gadis seperti mu. Kau tidak boleh menikahi orang seperti Potter ini. Pemalas, pengangguran, yang tak bisa apa apa..."

"Bukan," kata Harry tiba tiba. Meja langsung sunyi senyap. Sekujur tubuh Harry gemetar. Belum pernah ia semarah ini.

"TAMBAH BRANDY NYA!" Teriak paman Vernon, yang sudah pucat. Ia mengosongkan botol brandy ke gelas bibi Marge.

"Kau..." dia menggertak Harry, "pergi tidur sana."

"Jangan Vernon." Bibi Marge cegukan. Ia mengacungkan tangannya mencegah, mata kecil nya menatap ke arah Harry, "ayo nak, teruskan. Bangga akan orang tua mu, ya? Mereka mati dalam kecelakaan mobil. Mabuk kukira..."

"Mereka tidak mati dalam kecelakaan mobil!" Kata Harry, yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

"Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, pembohong kecil, dan meninggalkanmu untuk menjadi beban saudara mereka yang terhormat dan rajin bekerja!" Teriak bibi Marge, menggelembung Sangking marahnya. "Kau anak kurang ajar tak tahu terima kasih yang..."

Bibi Marge mendadak berhenti berbicara. Wajahnya yang besar merah menjadi semakin besar, mata kecil nya yang merah menajdi menonjol, dan mulutnya tertarik begitu kencang sampai tak bisa bicara. Detik berikutnya, bibi Marge terbang menjadi balon ke langit langit ruang makan.

Dan begitulah. Kekacauan tiba tiba terjadi. Mereka semua berteriak kepada Harry yang sedang mengambil koper beserta semua barang barang yang akan ia bawa ke Hogwarts dan juga menenteng sangkar Hedwig. Tapi Harry terlalu marah untuk melihat ke belakang. Ia bahkan mengancam paman Vernon dengan tongkatnya, tak memperdulikan tentang Valerie yang baru saja melihatnya dengan tongkat sihir.

Ia melangkah keluar dari rumah nomor empat dengan emosi yang meluap luap. Berjalan dengan cepat di tengah jalan Magnolia Crescent yang gelap, Harry tiba tiba mendengar derap langkah juga suara gadis yang memanggil nya.

"Harry!"

Dia kenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara gadis yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya. Suara gadis perak si tetangga baru. Suara Valerie Kim.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati gadis perak itu berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau... mau pergi? Kemana?"

Harry terdiam sebentar, "aku tidak tau, tapi yang pasti aku akan pergi jauh dari sini. Sampai jumpa, Valerie." Kemudian ia kembali berjalan tanpa berbalik hanya untuk sekedar melihat reaksi apa yang di berikan gadis perak itu.

Harry tau, bisa saja ia tak akan dapat melihat gadis itu lagi. Atau jika beruntung, ia dapat melihatnya di musim panas tahun depan. Tapi ia takut untuk berbalik. Ia takut dengan reaksi apa yang diberikan gadis perak itu setelah tau apa yang ia perbuat pada bibi Marge tadi. Penyihir bagi para muggle adalah sesuatu yang jahat, dan Harry tak siap untuk melihat tanggapan yang sama dari gadis itu untuknya.

Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kehilangan kepercayaan dari gadis itu. Dan ia memilih lari.

.oOo.

Huwaaa! Kasian si 'arry khawatir. Tapi ya gimana ya, namanya juga trauma.

Untuk Auliyaa, terima kasih atas pujiannya, ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfict Harry potter lho :D

Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Valerie adalah milik EXO yang berjudul sing for you. Yang kpopers tau lah, lagu korea kan itu. Tapi lirik yang di nyanyi in sama Valerie itu english version nya.

Btw, ada yang bisa kasih tau cara buat garis di ffn? Aku masih newbie soalnya :p


	3. Dia Juga Penyihir

Banyak hal yang terjadi begitu Harry meninggalkan Privet Drive. Mulai dari matanya yang melihat anjing hitam sebesar beruang di jalanan Magnolia Crescent; Pergi ke Leaky Cauldron dengan menaiki bus Ksatria; dan bertemu dengan Cornelius Fudge -menteri sihir- yang mengatakan ia tidak akan diberi hukuman walau pun telah menggelembungkan bibi Marge. Ia bahkan diberi kebebasan kemana saja selama liburan ini asalkan masih di Diagon Alley.

Perlu beberapa hari baginya untuk membiasakan diri dengan ini. Belum pernah dia bisa bangun kapan saja yang dia suka atau makan apapun yang diinginkannya. Dia bahkan bisa kemanapun yang dia mau. Walaupun hanya di Diagon Alley, tapi Harry tidak akan melanggar janji nya pada Fudge untuk tidak berkeliaran di dunia Muggle lagi karena tempat ini saja sudah begitu luar biasa baginya.

Harry melewatkan hari hari musim panas yang panjang dengan melihat lihat toko dan makan di bawah payung warna warni di depan kafe kafe, tempat para pengunjung memamerkan belanjaannya atau mendiskusikan kasus Sirius Black -tawanan Azkaban yang melarikan diri baru baru ini. Harry juga mengerjakan pr di depan toko es krim Florean Fortescue dengan di bantu oleh Florean Fortescue sendiri. Dan ia selalu mendapat es krim gratis disana.

Hari hari berlalu dan sampailah pada hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Sejauh ini Harry belum melihat adanya Ron dan Hermione. Paling tidak mereka akan bertemu di Hogwarts Express nantinya, begitu pikir Harry.

Harry kemudian berjalan jalan lagi ke Diagon Alley untuk melihat Firebolt -sapu terbaru yang merupakan sapu paling cepat didunia- untuk yang terakhir kalinya saat tiba tiba ada suara memanggil nya dengan keras.

Harry merasa sedikit de javu. Ia jadi ingat, saat malam ketika ia melarikan diri dari Privet Drive, Valerie datang menyusul nya. Dan karena ketidak percayaan dirinya tentang apa yang gadis silver itu pikir kan tentang nya, ia lari begitu saja. Sampai saat ini Harry masih bertanya tanya, dimana ke-Gryffindor-an nya saat itu?

Harry berbalik dan mendapati Ron dan Hermione yang berada di depan toko es krim Florean Fortescue. Seperti biasa, mereka menanyakan keadaan Harry. Mereka sudah tau tentang nya yang menggelembungkan bibi Marge tentunya. Kemudian mereka menyeberang jalan ke Magical Menagerie karena Hermione ingin membeli hewan peliharaan juga Ron yang ingin memeriksakan Scabbers -tikus peliharaan Ron.

Saat memasuki toko, mereka langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan beberapa hewan peliharaan yang agak aneh. Ada beberapa tikus, katak, siput beracun, kucing, beberapa burung hantu dan masih banyak yang lain.

Harry berjalan ke tempat dimana terdapat berbagai macam burung hantu, dan melihat satu yang menarik. Burung itu kecil, dengan mata bulat dan bulu dengan warna percampuran hitam dan perak, perak yang mirip rambut Valerie. Hal ini kembali mengingatkan nya tentang perpisahan mereka yang buruk. Jika ia memberikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf saat mereka kembali bertemu, apakah pertemanan mereka akan utuh lagi? Meskipun Harry adalah penyihir dan dia adalah Muggle, apakah bisa terjadi?

Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Maka ia akan mencoba.

Harry baru saja akan mengambil burung hantu beserta sangkar nya itu ketika keributan kecil terjadi. Sebuah bola bulu besar berwarna jingga melesat keluar toko diikuti penyihir penjaga toko dan juga Ron yang meneriaki Scabbers. Harry segera menyusul dan mendapati Ron yang tengah memasukan tikus nya kedalam saku di depan toko Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas.

Ron memijat mijat kepalanya, "makhluk apa itu tadi?"

"Kalau bukan kucing yang besar sekali, ya harimau kecil." Kata Harry.

Mereka kembali ke Magical Menagerie untuk menemui Hermione yang sepertinya masih memilih burung hantu nya. Tapi saat mereka sampai, Hermione keluar tidak membawa satupun burung, tangannya memeluk erat kucing jingga yang baru saja berbuat keributan kecil.

Ron langsung memprotes begitu tau kalau Hermione malah membeli monster jingga yang baru saja hampir menguliti kepalanya. Tetapi Hermione bersikeras kalau Crookshanks -nama si kucing- tidak sengaja.

Selama mereka berdebat, Harry sudah memasuki toko dan menuju ke tempat dimana burung hantu silver itu berada. Ia membelinya. Si penyihir bilang burung itu berjenis Pigmy dari Afrika. Tapi Harry tak begitu peduli, karena ia langsung keluar begitu membayar beberapa galleon untuk burung itu.

"Kau membeli burung hantu lagi?" Harry mengangguk sebagai respon. Ron menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut heran, begitu juga dengan Hermione.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Hedwig?" Tanya Hermione.

"Hedwig tidak apa apa. Ini bukan untukku." Harry kembali memperhatikan burung hantu yang berada didalam sangkar yang di pegang nya.

"Kalau bukan untukmu? Untuk siapa?" Ron ikut memperhatikan burung hantu itu.

"Untuk Valerie. Semoga saja dia suka." Harry berjalan meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang lagi lagi memasang wajah dengan dahi berkerut.

"Siapa Valerie?"

**.oOo.**

Harry tengah berbaring mendengarkan teriakan teriakan teredam dari kamar sebelah, sembari berpikir tentang apa yang ia tak sengaja dengar dari percakapan antara mr Weasley dan mrs Weasley.

Sirius Black kabur dari Azkaban dengan kemungkinan sedang mengincar nyawanya. Ia heran kenapa dia tidak menjadi lebih takut. Sirius Black telah membunuh tiga belas orang hanya dalam sekali kutuk, jelas hal itu mengerikan. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan mrs Weasley, tempat teraman saat ini adalah Hogwarts dimana Albus Dumbledore berada. Bukankah Dumbledore adalah satu satunya orang yang Lord Voldemort takuti? Tentu Black sebagai tangan kanannya akan sama takutnya dengan tuannya sendiri, bukan?

Tidak, setelah semua dipertimbangkan, hal yang paling mengganggu Harry adalah fakta bahwa kemungkinannya mengunjungi Hogsmeade adalah tidak ada sama sekali. Tak seorangpun yang menginginkan Harry meninggalkan kastil yang aman sampai Black tertangkap. Bahkan ia curiga kalau semua gerak geriknya diawasi.

Dia mencibir kepada langit langit yang gelap. Mereka pikir ia tidak bisa menjaga diri? Dia sudah tiga kali lolos dari Voldemort, toh dia tidak apa apa.

"Aku tidak mau dibunuh," kata Harry keras keras sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena mengantuk.

**.oOo.**

Esok paginya mereka sibuk bersiap siap ke stasiun King's Cross. Ron terus mengeluh ingin segera pergi ke Hogwarts karena ingin jauh jauh dari Percy. Setelah semalam menuduhnya menghilangkan lencana ketua murid, pagi ini Percy kembali menuduhnya menumpahkan teh ke foto Penelope Clearwater -Pacar Percy.

Tak hanya itu, Hermione terus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan 'siapa Valerie?' Atau 'ceritakan padaku semua tentangnya, Harry' dan masih banyak lagi. Memang, kemarin ia berjanji untuk menceritakan tentang Valerie si tetangga barunya di Privet Drive itu. Tapi, tidak bisakah ia menunggu sampai mereka di dalam Hogwarts Express?

Harry kembali teringat apa yang ia dengar tadi malam. Ia juga akan menceritakannya kepada mereka nanti.

Mereka pergi ke stasiun King's Cross menaiki mobil kementrian. Ada dua mobil kuna hijau tua, masing masing dikemudikan penyihir misterius berseragam warna hijau zamrud.

"Masuk Harry," kata mr Weasley sambil memandang kanan kiri jalan yang ramai.

Harry masuk ke tempat duduk belakang, tak lama kemudian di susul Hermione, Ron dan... Percy! Ini jelas membuat Ron sebal sekali.

Perjalanan ke stasiun biasa biasa saja dibanding dengan perjalanan Harry menaiki bus Ksatria. Mobil Kementrian Sihir ini kelihatannya seperti mobil biasa, meskipun Harry perhatikan mobil mobil ini bisa melewati celah yang tak mungkin untuk mobil paman Vernon lewati.

Mr Weasley menempel Harry terus saat memasuki stasiun. Mereka bahkan memasuki peron 9 3/4 bersama. Disusul Percy dan Ginny.

Percy menemukan Penelope dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat Harry dan Ginny saling pandang dan tertawa. Percy berjalan mendekati gadis berambut ikal panjang seraya membusungkan dada, sehingga tak mungkin bagi si gadis untuk yak melihat lencana mengkilap di dadanya.

Setelah sisa keluarga Weasley dan Hermione bergabung, mereka segera menaikkan barang barang ke gerbong yang kosong, dan kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mr dan mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley mencium semua anak anaknya, kemudian Hermione, dan terakhir Harry. Harry malu, tapi sebetulnya senang, ketika mrs Weasley menambahinya dengan pelukan.

"Hati hati ya, Harry." Katanya ketika menegakkan diri, matanya terlihat berkaca kaca. Kemudian ia membuka tasnya yang besar sekali dan berkata, "Aku sudah membuatkan sandwich untuk kalian semua. Ini, Ron, bukan... isinya bukan kornet daging. Fred? Dimana Fred? Ini nak..."

Harry sedang memperhatikan yang lain yang sedang mengerumuni mrs Weasley ketika ia mendengar suara memanggilnya. Suara seorang gadis yang selama dua minggu ini mengganggu pikirannya. Suara seorang gadis yang membuat Harry merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya malam itu. Tapi tak mungkin, kan?

Harry berbalik hanya untuk memastikan kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi. Ia ingin sekali hanya melihat udara kosong saat berbalik. Tapi tidak, yang ia lihat adalah sesosok gadis berambut perak keriting yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mata abu abu gadis itu berbinar bahagia dan bibirnya membentuk senyum riang yang sangat khas nya. Dan detik berikutnya, gadis perak itu sudah menubruk Harry dengan pelukan yang erat sekali.

"Oh, Harry... akhirnya kita bertemu kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tau? Malam itu kau berkata seolah olah tak akan kembali saja." Kata gadis perak itu sambil tetap memeluk Harry erat, semakin erat malah. Harry masih terlalu terkejut untuk membalas pelukannya juga.

Harry kembali sadar dari keterkejutan nya saat gadis itu melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, persis seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan kepada Harry.

"Valerie... kenapa bisa di sini?" Tanya Harry pada akhirnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Tanyanya balik, mencoba untuk misterius.

"Kau juga Penyihir?" Harry memekik, gadis perak itu semakin melebarkan senyum manisnya,

"Kau tidak pernah bilang!" Seru Harry kesal. Tentu saja, ia sudah berhari hari memikirkan apa yang Valerie (yang ia pikir seorang muggle) katakan tentang nya yang seorang penyihir saat ternyata ia juga seorang penyihir. Ugh!

"Aku juga tidak tau kau seorang penyihir," jawabnya polos, "Lagipula kita tidak boleh melanggar Undang Undang Tentang Kerahasiaan, kan?" Harry terdiam, dia memang benar sih.

Harry baru akan bertanya lebih lanjut ketika Ron dan Hermione menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bertanya tanya. Pasti mereka terkejut melihat adegan berpelukan antara ia dan gadis perak di sampingnya ini.

"Harry... ini siapa?" Hermione mengerjap bingung ke arah Valerie, sedangkan Ron hanya menatap gadis perak itu dalam diam. Matanya memancarkan sebuah rasa suka saat melihat Valerie, tentu karena memang Valerie cantik.

"Halo, namaku Valerie Kim." Gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri pada mereka, dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Jadi kau Valerie?" Hermione yang pertama menjabat tangannya, "Aku Hermione Granger."

"Aku Ronald Weasley, kau bisa panggil aku Ron." Ron menjabat tangan Valerie dengan gaya sok keren. Ia berusaha keras untuk membuat Valerie terkesan. Tetapi sepertinya gadis perak itu tau tujuannya, sehingga yang Harry lihat, gadis itu hanya tersenyum geli.

Valerie dibawa untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga Weasley yang lain. Mrs Weasley kelihatan senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Valerie tinggal sebgai tetangga Harry di Privet Drive, itu artinya akan ada orang yang mengerti dia disana. Percy memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya sok penting, dan tak lupa memberi tahu fakta dia seorang ketua murid. Fred dan George berusaha membuat lelucon dan itu sukses membuat si gadis perak tertawa. Ginny terlihat sangat menyukai Valerie, dan agak kecewa saat tau ia berada di tahun ketiga, bukan tahun kedua sepertinya.

Semua terlihat menyukai Valerie, dan Harry senang dengan fakta itu. Tapi kemudian mr Weasley memanggilnya untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengannya, Harry menduga kalau itu tentang Sirius Black, dan ternyata benar. Mereka berbicara dan pada akhirnya mr Weasley menyuruh Harry bersumpah untuk tidak mencari Black. Tapi Harry tidak mengucapkannya karena peluit Hogwarts Express sudah berbunyi cukup keras, menandakan kalau kereta akan segera berangkat.

Asap meliuk dari atas kereta. Kereta sudah mulai bergerak. Harry berlari ke pintu gerbong. Ron membuka nya dan mundur agar Harry bisa masuk. Mereka menjulurkan kepala dari jendela dan melambaikan tangan kepada mr dan mrs Weasley sampai kereta api berbelok di tikungan dan mereka tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Aku perlu berbicara dengan kalian." Harry bergumam kepada Ron dan Hermione sementara kereta meluncur dengan cepat.

"Pergi jauh jauh, Ginny." Kata Ron.

"Oh, sopan sekali." Kata Ginny tersinggung, lalu pergi.

"Apa sebaiknya aku juga pergi?" Tanya Valerie dengan ekspresi wajah sungkan.

"Tidak perlu," Harry melarang, "Aku ingin kau mendengar ini juga, agar kau tau seberapa berbahaya menjadi teman seorang Harry Potter."

Harry kembali diserang rasa takut, sama seperti saat malam dimana ia menggelembungkan bibi Marge di depan Valerie. Saat itu ia takut kalau gadis perak itu takkan mau berteman dengannya lagi karena dia seorang penyihir. Sekarang ia takut kalau gadis perak itu tak mau berteman dengannya karena ia berbahaya bagi orang orang di sekitarnya. Harry takut untuk kehilangan Valerie sebagai temannya.

**.oOo.**

Yo yo yo! Halo lagi untuk para readers yang bersedia baca fanfict ini. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Valia Ramadhani si imajinator berlebihan.

Untuk chapter ini, jujur aku kurang puas juga. Sadar, kan? Chapter ini kurang dialognya T-T

Sebenernya, aku buat cerita ini berlandaskan canon di buku dengan penambahan oc Valerie Kim. Dan karena ini bukan dari sudut pandang si oc, melainkan dari sudut pandang Harry alias pemeran utama dalam cerita sesungguhnya, canon nya kebanyakan. Hehehe :D

**Auliyaa**: pertanyaan mu udah ke jawab, kan? Bener loh harapanmu, Valerie emang bener a witch! Dan aku gak nyangka bakal ketemu EXO-L disini. Aku terhura :")

**Betelgeuts**: Senangnya ketemu yang sejenis :)) Aku juga suka kalo mereka nyanyi english deh, apalagi waktu D.O nyanyi For Life yang english version waktu itu, merinding pas nada tinggi nya :")

Udah dulu ah, entar kebanyakan a/n lagi. Sampai ketemu chapter depan ya!


	4. Dementor

Harry, Valerie, Ron dan Hermione menyusuri koridor, mencari kompartemen kosong, tetapi semua sudah penuh, hanya sisa satu di ujung gerbong. Kompartemen itu berisi satu orang laki laki yang tidur nyenyak di sisi jendela.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione ragu ragu di ambang pintu. Hogwarts Express biasanya khusus untuk anak anak dan mereka belum pernah melihat orang dewasa di kereta, kecuali penyihir yang mendorong troli makanan tentunya. Sedangkan Valerie, Harry lihat ia malah menatap kosong orang itu.

Orang asing ini memakai jubah sihir yang sudah sangat usang dan ditisik di beberapa tempat. Tampaknya dia sakit dan lelah. Meskipun masih muda, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat muda sudah ditumbuhi uban sana sini.

"Menurut kalian siapa dia?" desis Ron, ketika mereka duduk dan menutup kembali pintu. Mereka memilih tempat duduk sejauh mungkin dari jendela.

"Profesor R.J. Lupin," bisik Hermione segera.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Ada di kopernya," jawab Hermione, menunjuk rak barang di atas kepala si laki laki. Di rak itu ada koper kecil butut diikat dengan tali yang ikatannya rapi. Nama Profesor R.J. Lupin tertera di salah satu sudutnya dengan huruf huruf yang sudah mulai mengelupas.

"Ngajar apa ya?" tanya Ron, mengernyit memandang profil Profesor Lupin yang pucat.

"Jelas, kan," bisisk Hermione. "Cuma ada satu lowongan. Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

"Yah, mudah mudahan saja dia memang sanggup," kata Ron ragu ragu. "Kelihatannya satu kutukan saja bisa menghabisinya."

Valerie terkekeh, "Kau tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya, Ron." Katanya, kemudian dia kembali menatap Profesor Lupin dengan padangan kosong lagi.

Ron terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Valerie. Tentu karena dia mengucapkan pribahasa muggle.

"Itu peribahasa muggle, artinya jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja." Hermione segera menjelaskan begitu melihat wajah bingung Ron.

"Kau ini kelahiran muggle, ya, Valerie?" tanya Ron, membuat Harry sadar. Selama ini ia tak tau seluk beluk Valerie, ia bahkan baru tau Valerie adalah penyihir selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang ia tau adalah fakta bahwa orang tua Valerie sudah meninggal. Tapi apakah itu benar? mengingat fakta itu ia temukan saat si gadis perak bercerita pada keluarga Dursley.

"Bukan," Valerie mengalihkan pandangan ke Ron, "Aku darah campuran."

Hal itu jelas membuat mereka terkejut, apalagi Harry. Valerie selama ini terlihat akrab sekali dengan para muggle di Privet Drive. Tapi ia adalah penyihir berdarah campuran? Apakah ada orangtuanya yang muggle atau muggleborn?

"Orang tua ku tidak ada yang muggle omong omong," ucap Valerie lagi seakan membaca pikiran mereka.

"Tapi... kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan para muggle." Harry menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Oh tentu. Ayah dan ibuku mengajarkan untuk berbaur dengan siapa saja; muggle, penyihir, dan juga makhluk mitologi." Ia menjeda, seperti nya tengah mengenang sesuatu. "Di Korea dulu, Ayah dan ibuku juga bekerja di dunia muggle. Kami tinggal dan bersosialisasi dengan muggle, pun dengan penyihir, jadi semua seimbang. Ketika kami berbaur di dunia penyihir, kami merasa akrab. Dan ketika kami berbaur di dunia muggle, kami juga tidak merasa asing."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari gadis perak itu membuat Harry mengerti bagaimana para muggle bisa menerima Valerie dengan baik. Itu karena dia pandai bersosialisasi dengan mereka, dan hal itu telah di latih orang tuanya sejak gadis itu kecil. Memang Harry juga tinggal dengan muggle sejak ia kecil, tapi karena perlakuan keluarga Dursley lah dia menjadi terasingkan dari dunia muggle. Jika keluarga Dursley memperlakukan ia dengan baik, mungkin ia juga bisa pandai bersosialisasi seperi Valerie.

"Ngomong ngomong," Valerie kembali menarik topik, "apa yang tadi mau kau bicarakan, Harry?"

Harry menjelaskan tentang pertengkaran mr dan mrs Weasley dan peringatan yang baru saja diberikan mr Weasley. Setelah Harry selesai bercerita, Ron termangu mangu, Hermione membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Valerie hanya menatapnya sendu, reaksi yang tak disangka Harry dari nya.

Akhirnya Hermione menurunkan tangannya untuk berkata, "Sirius Black kabur dari penjara untuk menangkapmu? Oh, Harry... Kau harus sangat, sangat hati hati. Jangan cari cari masalah."

"Aku tak pernah cari cari masalah," kata Harry sakit hati. "Masalah-lah yang terus menemukanku."

"Memangnya Harry begitu tolol, mencari orang gila yang mau membunuhnya?" Kata Ron gemetar.

"Bukankah ada Albus Dumbledore? Kita tak perlu khawatir selama ada dia, kan? Dia adalah penyihir terkuat sekarang, bukan begitu?" Valerie berucap menenangkan mereka.

Ron dan Hermione menerima berita ini dengan lebih terpukul dari pada dugaan Harry. Mereka kelihatannya jauh lebih takut pada Black dari pada Harry sendiri. Sebaliknya, Valerie terlihat tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Hal ini jelas jauh dari dugaan Harry kalau setelah itu Valerie tidak ingin lagi berteman dengannya. Hal itu membuat Harry lega.

"Tak ada yang tau bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari Azkaban," kata Ron gelisah. "Tak pernah ada yang bisa kabur sebelumnya. Dia juga napi kelas top."

"Tapi mereka akan bisa menangkapnya kan?" Tanya Hermione penasaran, "Maksudku, mereka juga meminta para muggle untuk membantu menangkap nya..."

"Bunyi apa itu?" Tanya Valerie tiba tiba. Terdengar suara samar entah darimana. Mereka mencari cari ke seluruh kompartemen.

"Datangnya dari koper ini." Kata Valerie, berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan ke atas rak barang, menarik koper Harry. Sesaat kemudian, ia telah menarik Teropong-Curiga Saku dari antara jubah jubah Harry. Teropong-Curiga itu berputar cepat dia atas telapak tangan Valerie, dan berpendar pendar terang.

"Apa itu Teropong-Curiga?" Tanya Hermione penasaran, berdiri agar melihat lebih jelas.

"Yeah, tapi itu yang murah sekali." Kata Ron, ikut berdiri, "Dia langsung berbunyi begitu aku mengikatkannya ke kaki Errol untuk dikirimkan kepada Harry."

"Apa waktu itu kau melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Hermione curiga.

"Tidak. Yah... sebenarnya aku tidak boleh lagi menggunakan Errol. Kau tahu, kan, kalau dia tidak bisa lagi menempuh perjalanan panjang... tapi bagaimana lagi aku bisa mengirimkan hadiah kepada Harry?"

"Masukkan lagi ke koper," Harry menyarankan, ketika si Teropong-Curiga bersuit keras. "Kalau tidak nanti dia terbangun." Harry mengangguk ke arah Profesor Lupin.

Ron mengambilnya dari tangan Valerie dan menjejalkan Teropong-Curiga itu kedalam kaus kaki usang bekas paman Vernon yang meredam bunyinya, lalu menutup koper.

"Ngomong ngomong, Harry, bukankah kemarin waktu di Diagon Alley, kau membeli sesuatu untuk Valerie?" Hermione mengingatkan nya ketika kemarin Harry membeli burung hantu sebagai permintaan maaf untuk Valerie, dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Hah? Untukku?" Gadis perak itu bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu, akan aku berikan nanti untukmu." Jawab Harry cepat cepat tanpa memandang wajah gadis perak itu.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang spesial tentang Hogwarts pada murid pindahan ini?" Valerie mencoba menarik topik saat keadaan mulai canggung.

"Tentu!" Jawab Hermione bersemangat. "Aku akan menceritakan apa saja yang ada di buku Hogwarts: Sebuah Sejarah padamu..." Harry melihat Ron memutar bola matanya, "... Kebetulan aku sudah menghapal seluruh isi bukunya. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menceritakan apa saja yang ada di sekolah lamamu."

"Baiklah! Aku yakin kalian pasti akan tertarik dengan apa saja yang ada di Mahoutokoro." Valerie membalas dengan sama antusiasnya.

Mereka akhirnya saling bercerita tentang Sekolah masing masing. Hermione menceritakan segala yang ia tahu tentang Hogwarts; mulai dari kisah para pendiri, sampai sekarang. Valerie menceritakan apa saja yang menurutnya seru di Mahoutokoro -sekolah sihir Jepang. Sedangkan Harry dan Ron hanya mendengarkan.

"Mahoutokoro bukan sekolah asrama seperti Hogwarts, jadi kami harus diterbangkan bolak balik setiap hari di atas burung laut badai raksasa." Kata gadis perak itu membuat mereka bertiga ber-wah ria.

Valerie melanjutkan dengan bercerita tentang jubah mereka yang akan membesar sesuai dengan ukuran mereka dan berubah warna sesuai dengan peningkatan yang dicapai, dari merah jambu hingga emas. Jubah akan berwarna putih apabila mereka melanggar etiket penyihir Jepang, ataupun belajar sihir hitam.

Ada hari hari khusus dimana mereka akan memakai Kimono -pakaian tradisional Jepang- khusus untuk murid asli Jepang. Sedangkan murid asing akan memakai pakaian tradisional dari negaranya.

"Wah, itu keren!" Komentar Hermione.

"Ada yang istimewa di tahun ketiga bukan? Kunjungan Hogsmeade?" Valerie bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Yeah, satu satunya desa sihir non muggle di Inggris. Kau wajib mengunjungi toko permen Honeydukes jika pergi ke Hogsmeade, di sana banyak permen permen manis yang menakjubkan." Kali ini Ron ikut memberi penjelasan.

"Pasti asyik sekali kita boleh keluar dari sekolah dan jalan jalan di Hogsmeade." Ucap Valerie dengan menerawang.

"Mestinya," kata Harry muram. "Kalian harus cerita padaku kalau sudah kesana nanti."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ron.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi. Paman dan bibiku tidak menandatangani formulir perizinan ku dan Fudge juga tidak mau."

Ron tampak ngeri.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi? Tapi—no way— McGonagall atau entah siapa akan memberi mu izin..."

Harry tertawa hampa. Profesor McGonagall, ketua asrama mereka, orangnya sangat disiplin.

"... Atau kita bisa tanya Fred dan George, mereka pasti tahu lorong lorong rahasia di kastil..."

"Ron!" Kata Hermione tajam.

"Hey! Itu ide yang bagus!" Valerie ikut setuju membuat Hermione melotot kepadanya. "Ku pikir itu akan jadi petualangan yang seru."

"Astaga, Valerie! Aku tak percaya kau mendukungnya," Kata Hermione. "Kurasa Harry tidak boleh pergi selama Black masih berkeliaran..."

"Yah, kurasa begitulah yang akan dikatakan McGonagall ketika aku meminta izin." Timpal Harry getir.

"Bisa tidak kalau pamanku yang menandatangani formulir Harry?" Tanya Valerie.

"Kurasa tidak, formulir itu hanya boleh di tandatangani oleh wali murid, sedangkan paman mu kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Harry." Hermione menjelaskan sambil membuka kait keranjang Crookshanks.

Ron langsung memprotes begitu si kucing keluar dan menggeliat di samping Ron, apalagi Scabbers yang ada di saku nya langsung bergetar. Mereka saling berteriak dan baru berhenti ketika melihat Profesor Lupin bergerak sebentar, lalu tidur lagi dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Pukul satu, penyihir wanita gemuk dengan troli makanan tiba di pintu kompartemen.

"Kita bangunkan atau tidak?" Ron bertanya canggung dengan mengangguk ke arah Profesor Lupin, "Kelihatannya dia perlu makan."

"Jangan khawatir, nak." Kata si penyihir seraya menyerahkan setumpuk kue ke Harry dan Valerie yang sudah direkomendasikan oleh Harry, "jika dia lapar saat bangun nanti, aku ada didepan bersama masinis."

Profesor Lupin mungkin bukan teman seperjalanan yang baik, tapi kehadirannya ada gunanya juga. Lewat tengah hari, tiga orang yang paling tidak mereka sukai muncul di pintu; Draco Malfoy, diapit dua kroninya, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle.

"Wah, lihat siapa itu." Kata Malfoy dengan suara malas, membuka pintu kompartemen mereka. "Potty and the weasel." Itu ejekan tentu, sebab potty berarti pispot dan weasel adalah hewan sejenis musang.

Crabbe dan Goyle terkekeh macam troll.

"Kudengar ayahmu berhasil mendapat emas musim panas ini, Weasley," kata Malfoy. "Apa ibumu mati saking kagetnya?"

Ron baru akan berdiri ketika suara Valerie menginterupsi.

"Itu tidak sopan, kau tau?" Kata Valerie dengan alis yang terangkat, membuat atensi Malfoy teralihkan. "Aku yakin orang tua mu pasti sudah mengajarkan apa itu 'sopan santun', tidakkah kau harus menerapkannya?"

"Ayahku mengajarkan untuk hanya bersopan santun kepada orang yang setara dengan kami," kata Malfoy dengan angkuh. Ia menatap Valerie dengan pandangan menilai, membuat Ron dan Harry jadi geram sendiri.

"Pergilah, Malfoy!" Ron berdiri cepat sekali, menyenggol keranjang Crookshanks hingga jatuh ke lantai. Profesor Lupin mendengus.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Malfoy, otomatis mundur begitu melihat Lupin.

"Guru baru," kata Harry, yang sudah ikut bangkit juga, siapa tau dia perlu menahan Ron. "Apa katamu, Malfoy?"

Mata pucat Malfoy menyipit. Dia tak begitu bodoh sehingga mau berkelahi di depan hidung guru baru. Ron dan Harry duduk kembali begitu mereka menghilang.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Valerie.

"Ya, dan aku tak mau diam saja jika dikatai Malfoy tahun ini." Jawab Harry dengan berang.

Hujan turun lebat sementara kereta melaju semakin ke utara. Jendela sekarang berwarna abu abu berkilau dan perlahan berubah gelap sampai lampu lampu menyala sepanjang koridor dan diatas rak barang. Kereta berderit, hujan bergemuruh, angin menderu, tapi tetap saja Profesor Lupin tidur.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Valerie yang kini mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke jendela yang sudah gelap.

"Tak mungkin kita sudah sampai," kata Hermione, memeriksa arloji nya.

"Lalu kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Ron.

Harry yang duduk paling dekat pintu, bangkit untuk melihat ke koridor. Di sepanjang gerbong, kepala kepala bermunculan ingin tahu dari dalam kompartemen. Kereta api berhenti diiringi suara hentakan dan suara gedebuk dan kelontangan di kejauhan yang memberi tahu mereka bahwa koper dan barang barang bawaan berjatuhan dari raknya. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, semua lampu padam dan mereka tenggelam dalam kegelapan total.

Pintu kompartemen mendadak terbuka, dan ada yang menjatuhi kaki Harry sampai sakit.

"Maaf! Apa kau tahu ada apa? Ouch! Maaf..."

"Halo Neville," kata Harry, meraba raba dalam gelap dan mengangkat Neville pada jubahnya.

"Harry? Kau kah itu? Ada apa sih?"

"Entahlah! Duduklah..." Harry merasa Neville berpindah ke sebelahnya.

"Ouch! Ada orang disini, tuan..." rupanya Neville hampir akan menduduki Valerie.

"Ouh... maaf nona, aku tidak melihat."

"Tidak apa apa..."

"Aku mau tanya masinis ada apa," terdengar suara Hermione. Harry merasa Hermione melewatinya, mendengar suara pintu bergeser lagi, dan kemudian dua suara pekik kesakitan.

"Siapa itu?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Ngapain kau?"

"Aku mencari Ron..."

"Masuk dan duduklah..."

"Jangan disini!" Kata Harry buru buru. "Aku disini."

"Hati hati, Ginny!" Peringat Valerie.

"Aduh!" Seru Neville.

"Diam!" Mendadak terdengar suara serak.

Profesor Lupin akhirnya terbangun. Harry bisa mendengar suara suara di sudut. Tak seorang pun bicara.

Terdengar bunyi derik pelan, dan ada cahaya yang memenuhi kompartemen. Profesor Lupin memegangi segenggam nyala api. Api itu menyinari wajahnya yang pucat lelah, matanya tampak siap dan waspada.

Tetapi ketika melihat ke arah Valerie, dia tiba tiba tersentak. Matanya menatap ke mata Valerie dengan tidak percaya dan juga kerinduan, seolah ia mengenal Valerie begitu lama dan baru melihatnya sekarang. Anehnya saat Harry menatap Valerie, ia malah tersenyum, senyum yang sama dengan yang selalu gadis perak itu gunakan ketika menenangkan Harry, dan hal itu semakin membuat Harry bingung.

Pintu mendadak bergeser. Disana, berdiri di ambang pintu, diterangi oleh api yang bergoyang di tangan Profesor Lupin, ada sosok berjubah yang menjulang ke langit langit kereta. Wajahnya sama sekali tersembunyi dibalik kerudung kepalanya.

Dan kemudian, sosok dibawah kerudung, entah apa itu, menarik napas pelan berkeretak, seakan dia mencoba menarik lebih dari sekedar udara di sekelilingnya.

Rasa dingin menusuk menyapu mereka semua. Harry merasa napasnya sendiri tertahan di dadanya. Rasa dingin menembus kulitnya. Memasuki dadanya, memasuki jantungnya...

Mata Harry seolah membalik ke dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat. Dia tenggelam dalam rasa dingin. Terdengar deru di telinganya, seperti deru air. Dia ditarik kebawah, deru air semakin keras...

Dan kemudian, dari kejauhan, dia mendengar jeritan. Jerit mengerikan, ketakutan dan penuh permohonan. Harry ingin membantu orang itu. Dia berusaha menggerakan tangannya, tapi tak bisa. Kabut putih tebal melayang layang menyelubunginya, di dalam tubuhnya...

"Harry! Harry! Kau tak apa apa?"

Ada yang menampar nampar pipi nya.

"A—apa?"

Harry membuka matanya, ada lentera di atasnya, lantai bergetar— Hogwarts Express sudah bergerak dan lampu sudah menyala. Rupanya dia merosot dari kursinya ke lantai. Ron dan Hermione berlutut di sebelahnya, dan diatas mereka, dia bisa melihat Neville mengawasi, sedangkan Profesor Lupin sedang menatap cemas Valerie yang duduk gemetar dengan pandangan kosong. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ron dan Hermione mengangkat nya kembali ketempat duduk.

"Kau tak apa apa?" Tanya Ron cemas.

"Yeah," kata Harry, cepat cepat memandang ke makhluk berkerudung tadi yang ternyata sudah lenyap. "Apa yang terjadi? Dimana makhluk makhluk itu? Siapa yang menjerit?"

"Tidak ada yang menjerit," kata Ron, semakin cemas.

"Yeah, tapi Valerie berteriak." Timpal Hermione, memandang Valerie yang kelihatannya masih kaku.

"Dia berteriak?" Tanya Harry cemas.

"Yeah, dia berteriak suatu kata yang bukan bahasa Inggris, aku tidak tau." Hermione mencoba mengingat, "Dia sepertinya berteriak 'oppa', seperti itu."

Tidak, Harry tidak tau apa artinya kata itu.

Bunyi keletak keras membuat mereka terlonjak. Profesor Lupin sedang mematah matahkan sebatang besar coklat.

"Ini," katanya kepada Harry, memberi potongan coklat yang besar sekali. "Makanlah. Akan membantu," Harry mengambilnya, tapi tidak memakannya.

"Tadi itu apa?" Dia bertanya kepada Lupin.

"Salah satu dementor Azkaban," jawabnya sambil membagikan coklat kepada semua.

Semua terbelalak menatapnya. Profesor Lupin meremas bungkus coklat dan memasukannya kedalam sakunya. Ia kemudian memberikan coklat yang berbeda kepada Valerie, coklat batang yang berwarna hijau daun.

Valerie mengambilnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Profesor Lupin hanya menghela napas.

"Makan," dia mengulang. "Akan membantu. Aku perlu bicara dengan masinis. Maaf..." dia berjalan melewati Harry dan lenyap di koridor.

Hermione bertanya lagi kepada Harry apakah dia tidak apa apa, dan Harry jawab ia sudah baikan. Hermione kemudian menceritakan bagaimana Profesor Lupin menyuruh Dementor pergi dengan asap keperakan yang muncul dari tongkatnya. Itu sangat keren.

"Tetapi apakah kalian tidak ada yang jatuh dari tempat duduk?" Tanya Harry canggung.

"Tidak," kaga Ron, memandang Harry cemas lagi. "Tapi Ginny gemetar hebat sekali, dan Valerie..."

Harry memandang Valerie yang masih duduk gemetar dengan pandangan kosong. Dia agak khawatir juga pada gadis perak itu meskipun ia masih belum stabil karena Dementor.

Profesor Lupin sudah kembali, dia berhenti sebentar memandang berkeliling, dia berkata seraya tersenyum kecil, "aku tak meracuni coklatnya, lho."

Harry menggigit coklatnya dan heran sekali ketika merasakan kehangatan merayap sampai ke ujung ujung jarinya.

"Kita akan tiba di Hogwarts sepuluh menit lagi," kata Profesor Lupin. "Kau tidak apa apa, Harry?"

Harry tidak bertanya bagaimana Profesor Lupin bisa tau namanya.

"Makan coklatnya, Valerie. Itu rasa matcha, kok."

Tapi kali ini ia bertanya tanya bagaimana Profesor Lupin bisa tau nama Valerie. Apalagi dengan melihat tatapan yang diberikan Lupin pada gadis itu, Harry curiga ada sesuatu dengan si profesor baru itu.

Dan kemudian Harry melihat Valerie menjadi lebih rileks ketika memakan sedikit demi sedikit coklatnya.

**\--oOo--**

_Mungkin ada dari kalian yang sepertinya ngerasa part ini gak penting penting amat, awalnya aku juga ngerasa gitu._

_Tapi setelah aku pikir pikir, kejadian antara Valerie x Dementor itu juga bakal berhubungan dengan cerita masa lalu Valerie yang juga sedikit menyangkut terjadinya cerita ini. Jadi ya aku tulis aja._

_Terima kasih _**Aauliya**_ untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. Kalo soal asrama Valerie itu masih jadi rahasia ya. Hehehe..._


	5. Sambutan Untuk Valerie

Selama sisa perjalanan, mereka tidak banyak bicara. Akhirnya kereta berhenti di stasiun Hogsmeade, dan anak anak berdesakan turun. Burung burung hantu ber uhu uhu keras, kucing kucing mengeong, dan katak piaraan Neville berkuak keras dibawah topinya.

Harry mengambil kandang Hedwig beserta kandang burung hantu perak yang akan dia berikan pada Valerie.

"Valerie, ini dariku." Katanya sambil menyerahkan burung hantu itu.

Valerie memperhatikan burung yang dipegang Harry, kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Harry. Padahal kau tak perlu repot repot." Dia mengambilnya.

"Tidak apa apa, ini juga untuk permintaan maaf karena waktu itu aku meninggalkan mu begitu saja," kata Harry, dengan senyum kecil.

Valerie menatapnya dengan senyum lembut yang biasa, dan kemudian dia terlihat berpikir, "Aku akan menamainya Varry."

"Varry?"

"Iya, Valerie dan Harry." Harry memerah mendengarnya, itu terdengar seperti hubungan yang—yah, seperti itulah. Untuk menutupinya, ia kemudian mengajak Valerie untuk berjalan mengikuti rombongan meninggalkan peron.

"Anak anak kelas satu kesini!" Terdengar suara yang mereka kenal. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menoleh dan melihat sosok raksasa Hagrid di ujung peron, memanggil anak anak kelas satu yang ketakutan. Valerie mengikuti arah pandang mereka bertiga, dan terlihat penasaran akan sosok itu.

"Baik baik saja kalian bertiga?" Hagrid berteriak diatas kepala anak anak. Mereka melambai padanya, tapi tak punya kesempatan bicara, karena mereka terbawa kerumunan anak anak yang menjauhi peron.

Mereka berempat mengikuti anak anak yang lain keluar ke jalan tanah yang kasar. Dijalan itu paling tidak ada seratus kereta menunggu anak anak yang tersisa. Masing masing ditarik, menurut dugaan Harry, oleh kuda yang tak kelihatan.

"Ayo masuk, Valerie!" Hermione menarik tangan gadis perak itu untuk masuk bersamanya ke dalam kereta, yang langsung diikuti olehnya dan Ron. Harry sempat melihat kalau Valerie sedikit melirik ke arah depan kereta. Mungkin gadis itu penasaran dengan keretanya.

Ketika kereta mendekati sepasang gerbang besi yang kokoh, Harry melihat ada dua Dementor tinggi besar di kanan kiri gerbang. Gelombang rasa dingin tak nyaman siap menggulung nya lagi. Harry bersandar kembali ke tempat duduknya yang empuk dan memejamkan matanya sampai mereka melewati gerbang.

Ketika Harry turun, terdengar suara senang di telinganya.

"Kau pingsan, Potter? Apakah yang dikatakan Longbottom benar? Kau benar benar pingsan?" Malfoy menyodok melewati Hermione untuk memblokir Harry sehingga tak bisa menaiki undakan kastil. Wajahnya berseri seri dan matanya yang pucat berkilat jahat.

"Minggir, Malfoy." Kata Ron, yang rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Ayolah, cowok pirang, tidak bisakah kau tidak mengganggu? Memangnya kau tidak lelah setelah perjalanan jauh?" Valerie bertanya dengan nada riang yang persuasif, tapi itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Malfoy, ia malah menyerang Valerie dengan ejekan.

"Oh, kudengar ada seorang cewek perak yang berteriak keras ketakutan saat ada Dementor. Itu pasti kau, kan?" Malfoy kemudian tertawa mengejek.

Harry langsung geram. Malfoy boleh saja mengejeknya, tapi tidak dengan temannya. Harry baru akan mengutuk nya saat sebuah suara terdengar dibelakang mereka.

"Ada masalah?" Profesor Lupin baru saja turun dari kereta selanjutnya.

Malfoy menatap Profesor Lupin dengan menghina. Dia sudah melihat tambalan dijubahnya dan kopernya yang butut. Dengan sedikit sinis dia menjawab, "Oh, tidak-eh-Profesor," kemudian menyeringai kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, dan mengajak mereka naik undakan masuk kastil.

Hermione menyodok punggung Ron agar bergegas, dan mereka berempat bergabung dengan kerumunan anak anak yang memenuhi undakan, memasuki pintu kedalam Aula Besar.

Harry mengikuti anak anak menuju pintu itu, tapi baru saja melihat sekilas langit langit sihirnya, yang malam ini gelap berawan, ada suara memanggil, "mr Potter! miss Granger! Aku ingin bertemu kalian. Oh, dan kau juga miss Kim."

Harry dan Hermione berbalik keheranan. Profesor McGonagall, guru Transfigurasi sekaligus kepala asrama Gryffindor, memanggil mereka dari atas kepala anak anak. Harry mendekatinya, perasaannya tak enak. Profesor McGonagall selalu membuatnya merasa melakukan sesuatu hal yang salah.

"Tak perlu cemas begitu, aku cuma mau bicara sedikit di kantor ku." Katanya kepada mereka. "Kau terus saja, mr Weasley."

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Profesor McGonagall. Begitu sampai di kantornya, ruangan kecil dengan api besar yang hangat dan nyaman, profesor McGonagall memberi isyarat agar mereka duduk. Dan tiba tiba saja ia berkata, "Profesor Lupin mengirim burung hantu kalau kau sakit di kereta api, Potter, Kim."

Sebelum Harry dan Valerie menjawab, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Madam Pomfrey, matron rumah sakit, masuk.

Harry merasa wajahnya memerah. Bahwa tadi dia pingsan, atau entah apa, sudah memalukan. Apalagi ditambah semua orang jadi repot begini.

"Saya tidak apa apa," katanya. "Saya tak perlu apa apa, tapi mungkin Valerie..."

"Oh, kau rupanya?" Kata madam Pomfrey, mengabaikan Harry dan membungkuk untuk memeriksanya. "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya lagi?"

"Gara gara Dementor, Poppy." Kata Profesor McGonagall.

Mereka bertukar pandang suram, dan kemudian madam Pomfrey berdecak mencela.

"Memasang Dementor di sekolah," gumamnya, mendorong rambut hitam Harry kebelakang dan meraba dahi nya. "Dia bukan orang pertama yang pingsan. Ya, dia berkeringat. Sungguh mengerikan, Dementor dengan pengaruh nya pada orang orang yang rapuh..."

"Saya tidak rapuh!" Kata Harry jengkel.

"Tentu saja tidak," madam Pomfrey memeriksa nadinya. Kemudian beralih kepada Valerie dan melakukan semua yang tadi ia lakukan pada Harry.

"Apa yang mereka perlukan?" Tanya profesor McGonagall ringkas. "Istirahat di tempat tidur? Apa perlu mereka menginap di rumah sakit?"

"Saya tidak apa apa!" Harry melompat bangun. Membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Draco Malfoy kalau ia ke rumah sakit sungguh merupakan siksaan.

"Mereka harus makan coklat, setidaknya," kata madam Pomfrey, kali ini berusaha memeriksa mata Valerie.

"Kami sudah makan coklat, kok." kata Valerie.

"Diberi profesor Lupin. Dia membagikannya pada kami semua." Harry menimpali.

"Oh ya?" Madam Pomfrey bertanya dengan nada senang.

"Ya, dia bahkan memberi ku coklat rasa matcha," Valerie menjawab dengan antusias. Sampai sekarang Harry tak tau apa itu matcha.

"Jadi, akhirnya kita mendapat guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang tahu obat obat nya." Madam Pomfrey kelihatan lega dan bahagia.

"Kalian yakin tidak apa apa?" Tanya profesor McGonagall tajam.

"Ya," jawab Harry dan Valerie serempak.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan tunggu diluar sementara aku berbicara pada miss Granger tentang jadwal pelajarannya. Dan untuk miss Kim, kau bisa ke kantor kepala sekolah, kata kuncinya kerumunan kecoa. Profesor Dumbledore ingin bicara denganmu."

Harry dan Valerie keluar ke koridor bersamaan dengan madam Pomfrey yang langsung kembali ke Sayap Rumah Sakit. Harry mengantar Valerie sampai kedepan patung gargoyle. Ketika Harry bertanya apakah gadis itu mau agar Harry menunggunya, dia menjawab tidak usah. Karena itu Harry kembali lagi ke depan kantor McGonagall.

Sesampainya disana, Hermione baru saja keluar dengan tampang gembira sekali, diikuti profesor McGonagall. Mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke Aula Besar.

Rasanya seperti memasuki lautan topi hitam. Masing masing meja panjang asrama dipenuhi anak anak, wajah mereka berkilau ditimpa ribuan cahaya lilin yang menggantung di udara. Seleksi asrama rupanya masih berlangsung.

Profesor McGonagall ke tempat duduknya di meja guru. Harry tak melihat adanya eksistensi Profesor Dumbledore, pasti sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan Valerie. Harry dan Hermione berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju meja Gryffindor. Anak anak menengok memandang mereka, beberapa diantaranya ada yang menunjuk nunjuk Harry. Sepertinya kisah tentang Dementor sudah menyebar luas.

Harry dan Hermione duduk mengapit Ron yang sudah menyediakan tempat untuk mereka.

"Kenapa sih kalian dipanggil?" Bisik Ron ke Harry, "Dan dimana Valerie? Tadi dia juga bersama kalian, kan?"

Harry mulai menjelaskan dengan berbisik, tetapi ketika profesor Dumbledore masuk ke aula besar dengan seorang gadis berambut perak, ia berhenti. Aula seketika dipenuhi dengan bisik bisik penasaran akan sosok yang mengikuti kepala sekolah mereka.

_'Siapa gadis berambut perak itu?'_

_'Kenapa dia datang bersama profesor Dumbledore?'_

_'Ada kepentingan apa?'_

_'Gadis itu cantik sekali.'_

Harry mendengus untuk kalimat yang terakhir.

Profesor Dumbledore berdiri di atas podium dengan Valerie yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu mulai menjelaskan pada seluruh sekolah tentang Dementor Azkaban yang akan berjaga jaga di sekitar sekolah. Kemudian disusul dengan pengumuman guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru yaitu Profesor Lupin. Lalu tentang profesor Kattleburn, guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang akan digantikan Rubeus Hagrid, yang langsung dihadiahkan tepukan paling keras dari meja Gryffindor.

"Dan terakhir, kalian pasti penasaran tentang gadis di sampingku ini, bukan?" Dumbledore menyapukan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru Aula Besar yang benar benar penasaran dengan si gadis perak.

"Namanya Valerie Kim, dia adalah murid pindahan dari Mahoutokoro dan akan melanjutkan tahun ketiga nya disini." Beberapa orang ada yang langsung melempar tatapan merendahkan, tentu karena mereka tau Mahoutokoro adalah sekolah yang muridnya paling sedikit diantara sebelas sekolah sihir. Tapi ada juga yang benar benar sangat penasaran begitu mendengar nama sekolah itu disebutkan, karena meski sekolah itu kecil, pendidikan disana sangatlah bagus.

"Kau tau, katanya pelatihan Quidditch di sana sangat berat." Bisik Oliver Wood. Anak anak yang menyukai Quidditch di meja Gryffindor langsung menatap tak percaya, benarkah?

"Miss Kim akan diseleksi masuk asrama sekarang juga. Silahkan duduk di kursi itu miss," perkataan Dumbledore membuat Harry menegang saat itu juga, ia bahkan lupa jika gadis perak itu belum seleksi masuk asrama. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak se asrama? Mungkin mereka masih bisa bertemu, tapi akan lebih nyaman jika mereka bisa satu rumah. Dan yang lebih buruk, bagaimana jika ia masuk asrama ular-asrama Slytherin? Sungguh tak bisa Harry bayangkan.

Valerie kemudian duduk dan dipasangkan topi seleksi. Gadis itu terlihat antusias, dan kemudian terlihat ada sedikit perdebatan—atau sepertinya hanya percakapan— dengan si topi seleksi. Harry menunggu dnegan was was, begitupun Hermione dan Ron, karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah mejadi teman.

"Gryffindor!" Dan saat nama itu tercetus, seluruh penjuru aula bertepuk keras -kecuali untuk Slytherin.

Harry merasa sangat lega saat melihat Valerie yang berjalan ke meja Gryffindor dengan senyuman manis khas nya. Hermione langsung memeluk Valerie karena ia mengira gadis perak itu akan masuk asrama lain. Gadis perak itu juga mendapat banyak ungkapan selamat dari teman teman se asrama nya.

"Nah, kurasa semua yang penting sudah kusampaikan," kata Dumbledore. "ayo, kita mulai pesta!"

Piring-piring dan piala piala emas mendadak dipenuhi makanan dan minuman. Harry, mendadak lapar sekali, mengambil segala yang bisa diraihnya dan mulia makan. Pestanya menyenangkan sekali. Aula dipebuhi obrolan, tawa, dan denting denting pisau dan garpu, apalagi di meja Gryffindor. Selain mendapat murid baru kelas satu, mereka juga mendapat satu murid pindahan dari Asia, seorang gadis berambut perak di tahun ketiga.

Ketika sepih-serpih kue tar labu kuning sudah meleleh dari piring-piring emas, Dumbledore berkata bahwa sudah saatnya bagi mereka semua untuk tidur. Ron, Hermione, dan Harry yang mengajak Valerie, menghampiri Hagrid untuk memberikan selamat. Hagrid menangis terharu saat Hermione memberikan ucapan selamat. Dan saat Valerie juga mengucapkan selamat ditambah dengan kata 'Profesor', Hagrid mengeluarkan air matanya lebih banyak. Akhirnya Profesor McGonagall meminta mereka untuk meninggalkannya.

Mereka bergabung dengan anak anak Gryffindor yang memenuhi tangga pualam, dan sangat lelah sekarang, menyusuri koridor koridor, menaiki beberapa tangga lagi, sampaike jalan masuk ke Menara Gryffindor yang tersembunyi. Lukisan besar nyonya gemuk bergaun merah jambu menanyai mereka, "kata kunci?"

"Sebentar, Sebentar!" Percy berteriak dari belakang kerumunan.

"Kata kuncinya adalah Fortuna Major!"

"Oh, tidak," kata Neville Longbottom sedih. Dia selalu kesulitan mengingat kata kunci. Valerie yang sepertinya menyadari kesedihan itu, hanya menepuk bahu Neville menyemangati.

Saat mereka berempat melewati lubang lukisan, banyak anak anak yang mayoritas tahun ketiga mengerubungi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Valerie.

"Hey, Kim! bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sebentar?" Lavender Brown, si gadis dengan pita rambut bertanya. Belum sempat Valerie menjawab, sudah ada banyak pertanyaan lain yang datang.

"Kau benar benar pindahan dari sekolah Jepang itu?"

"Bagaimana Mahoutokoro?"

"Apa kau bermain Quidditch di sana?"

"Kenapa kau pindah?"

"Apa rambutmu benar benar asli berwarna perak?"

"Eh, tapi bukannya orang asia itu selalu memiliki rambut berwarna gelap?"

"Kau mewarnainya, ya?"

Valerie terlihat sangat bingung untuk menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan yang dilemparkan secara beruntun kepadanya. Baru ingin membuka mulut, sudah ada pertanyaan baru lagi. Hal itu ditangkap oleh Harry yang mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tidak tau situasi dan kondisi itu, tidak bisakah besok saja? Mereka kan baru sampai tadi, tidakkah mereka lelah?

"Kau mau ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?"

"Wow, wow, wow! tenang semua," George langsung menerobos untuk menghalangi mereka. "Ayolah teman teman, tidakkah kalian kasihan padanya yang baru sampai setelah perjalanan jauh? Dia pasti lelah."

"Lebih baik kalian bubar sebelum Percy yang membubarkan kalian." Kata Fred yang langsung berhasil membubarkan kawanan itu.

Harry menghela napas, "Terima kasih Fred, George."

"Serahkan saja pada kami," ucap George kemudian berlalu bersama saudara kembarnya menuju kamar putra.

"Orang orang itu tak tau situasi benar," Hermione menggerutu sambil menyeret Valerie ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Ron dan Harry yang masih di ruang rekreasi berdua.

.oOo.

Saat seleksi Valerie berlangsung.

"Wah, wah, wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan seorang Kim," kata topi seleksi, kemudian terlihat mengkerut berpikir.

"Hmm... cermat, licik, dan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Slytherin, eh? Tapi... kau juga selalu berani mengambil resiko, sangat setia pada kawan, dan akan mengambil keputusan tanpa pikir panjang dalam beberapa situasi. Gryffindor, bukan? Sama seperti Kim terdahulu, kau punya karakteristik dari dua asrama yang berseberangan. Jadi dimana aku akan menempatkan mu?"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau meletakkanku di asrama yang aku inginkan?"

"Hati kecilmu ingin agar kau ada di asrama yang sama dengannya, bukan?"

"Ya, bisa kau mewujudkannya?"

"Tentu saja, kau akan menjadi hebat di tempat yang kau inginkan."

Dan kemudian, topi seleksi meneriakan satu nama asrama dengan sangat lantang,

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Announcement

**Pengumuman Untuk Yang Masih Menunggu The Silver Girl**

Mohon maaf sekali, ya. Val disini memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Why? Plot nya buyar. Val udah gak tau lagi mau nulis apa disini.

Val tau cepat atau lambat pasti bakalan dateng saat dimana cerita ini akan berhenti total. Karna semenjak pertama kali Val ketik kalimat pertama di cerita ini, Val tau cerita ini bakalan jadi cerita Yang Dull.

Konsep cerita ini adalah untuk kepuasan hati Val Yang pingin banget jadi Salah satu karakter di ceita Harry Potter fan ikut dalam adventures mereka. Jadilah Valerie Kim datang untuk mengikutinya.

Kalo Val tetep paksain lanjut, Val tau cerita ini cuma bakal jadi copy paste dari aslinya dengan sedikit tambahan 'Valerie Kim' sebagai penghias. Gak ada character development sama sekali.

Untuk Yang penasaran apakah cerita ini Self-insert, jawabannya adalah; no, ini bukan self-insert. Karena ini bakalan gak di lanjut, ada baiknya Val kasih spoiler untuk kalian:

_Valerie Kim adalah keturunan penyihir Dan seorang Nymph, Yang mana suara nyanyiannya memiliki sihir Yang dapat menangkap perhatian orang-orang. Jika seorang Nymph mau, nyanyian mereka dapat digunakan sebagai senjata Yang dapat membuat korbannya terpikat Dan melakukan apa saja Yang si Nymph perintahkan, sama seperti kutukan Imperius (ini cuma karang Val aja, oke?)._

_Para Nymph, naturally, lahir dari pohon pohoh spesial yang dipilih langsung oleh Artemis -si Dewi Alam Liar- dan itu artinya mereka jatuh dalam perintah si Dewi, menjadi pelayannya.__Ibu Valerie adalah satu diantara mereka Yang memberontak Dan memilih untuk pergi ke alam manusia, Dan menikah dengan seorang penyihir, menghasilkan Valerie. Sebagai hukuman, pohon kelahiran ibu Valerie di musnahkan, Yang mana itu membuat seorang Nymph akan mati bersama pohonnya. Ayah Valerie meninggal tak Lama setelah itu, Dan membuat hak asuh Valerie jatuh ditangan pamannya.__Valerie pindah ke Britania setelah itu, bertemu Harry Potter yang terkenal akan julukannya sebagai Boy-Who-Lived di dunia muggle bukanlah Salah satu rencanyanya, tapi Valerie menjadi sedikit dekat dengan anak itu Dan teman temnannya selama petualangan mereka di Hogwarts.__Di sana Valerie bertemu Remus Lupin, seorang teman bagi ibu nya dan mereka lumayan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Kim. Karena itu Remus tau coklat apa yang disukai Valerie.__Di akhir tahun, Artemis berhasil menemukan Valerie, Dan meminta agar dia kembali ke alam para Nymph. Meski Valerie hanya memiliki setengah darah Nymph, tapi kekuatan itu masih mengalir di tubuhnya Dan sewaktu waktu bisa lepas kendali jika tidak dilatih dengab baik. Valerie setuju, Dan disitulah cerita berakhir. _

Val rencananya bakal buat Valerie balik di tahun ke Lima. but, it's just an old story now, not gonna happen.

Terima kasih untuk para readers Yang menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk baca cerita ini. Maaf jika Val buat kalian kecewa (but probably not).

**See You At Another Story! **

_p. s. : Kalo beruntung, Val bakal bener bener buat Self-insert Harry Potter untuk kalian. But that's not a promise, alright? Val punya banyak rencana Yang belum terwujud sebenarnya. _


End file.
